It's Complicated
by SDAngel4p3
Summary: When the Halliwells have a family get-together in 2025, Phoebe suddenly gets a vision- but it's not normal. She is witnessing it in real-time. Who is in her vision? The person looks familiar..... Phoebe/Prue centric
1. 1987

A/N: This is to get some background information on the story before it actually begins. Hope you enjoy it! And, I will be updating my other stories. I have been going through difficult times, so I haven't kept up with them. I promise, it will be updated regularly!!!

Her heart was pounding in her ears. As she tried to run, pain shot down through her right hip. Tears started running down her face. Sweat made the hair become plastered around her face with the amount of effort it took her to continue moving. She had to get away from that horrid place. When she heard footsteps behind her, panic started to set in again. Even though debilitating pain kept its presence known, she started running. Panic propelled her away from the footsteps.

When she didn't hear the footsteps anymore, she slowed her pace to a crawl. Instinct told her to walk close to the lamppost just in case someone was driving this late at night. The voice inside her head told her that she needed to get out of that neighborhood- to keep moving- so he couldn't find her. Memories of him kept coming to the surface, but she used all of her might to keep them down. There was only one person she could trust right away to tell them her eventful night.

Pressing her temples along with a sight, circular motion, she tried to relieve her headache while concentrating on how to get to his house. When she looked at the street sign above her head, she realized that she had run about a mile from her now official ex-boyfriend. Believing she had lost him, she sat down on the park-style bench that was standing on the sidewalk. She could hear her heart pounding. Her eyelids became heavy, but she had to get to a safe place.

To overcome her sudden drowsiness, she shook her head. Footsteps were heard again, and her heart started to race. When she heard laughter that sounded like a female, she relaxed immensely. Her legs made her continue walking. As she turned a familiar corner a little while later, she saw a light on in her destination. In the room emitting the only glow, she saw a shadow move against the wall. Breathing a sigh of relief, she threw a rock at the shingle making sure she didn't break the window pane. This was her and the occupant's way of ringing the doorbell and not waking up their guardians.

When the front door to the house opened, the smile disappeared from the occupant's face when he noticed the girl's condition. Before he could say anything, she ran to him and collapsed into his embrace. This was the moment that made her release all of emotions at once. The only way she could do this was to sob uncontrollably.

"Shh, shh," he said, comforting. "It's going to be okay." He looked beyond the top of her head at nothing in particular. Instinctively, he started stroking her head. "You're safe now, Prue."


	2. Aftermath

Before Prue entered his house, he made sure she was calm enough and not able to wake up his parents. He started walking up the stairs with Prue trailing behind him. She never let go of his hand. What she need at that moment was constant contact with someone whom she felt safe with. As they entered his room, and he closed the door behind her, Prue ran to his bed. She buried her face in his pillow and started sobbing again. He walked over to his bed and sat on the side, making sure that Prue had enough room. Since Prue was still sobbing, he started rubbing her back in soft, circular motions. When she felt that comforting hand, Prue turned her head so her left ear was resting on the pillow.

"I don't understand," Prue said in between sobs. "Why this would-" A sob caught in her throat, and she just couldn't continue speaking. Again, she buried her face into his pillow. Her dark, raven colored hair covered the right side of the pillow and cascaded over the side of the bed.

"Whatever happened, Prue," he began. "I know you definitely did not deserve it." Even though he was trying to be supportive, that statement infuriated her. Instead of continuing sobbing, she shot right up into a sitting position.

"Don't you think I know that? What do you think I asked for this?!"

"I didn't mean-"

"Heck, I wouldn't ask this for my worst enemy!" Prue was beginning to shout. "I was attacked, Andy, by a guy who I thought was good!" Prue lifted herself off of his bed and walked over to his desk. She grabbed a couple of tissues and glided back over to the bed. Facing Andy, she blew her nose and tossed the dirty tissue into the trash can. Prue noticed Andy looking at the comforter lying on his bed with sad eyes, she cocked her head. "Hey, mister, I am the one who is supposed to be upset here…" That got a grin out of him.

"Prue," Andy warned. "This is not about me right now. What we need to do is focus on you." Before he could say or do anything else, they heard a knock at the door.

"Andrew?" The person didn't wait for an answer and opened the door. When the knocker saw that Andy wasn't alone, they stopped short in their tracks.

"Hi, Mr., I mean, Officer Trudeau," Prue said quietly. As Officer Trudeau walked into the room, he stopped short.

"Prudence, what happened? You look…" He hesitated, not knowing how to put her appearance into words.

"Awful?" Prue filled in the blank. With the unused tissue, she wiped her eyes. Officer Trudeau walked over to where Prue was sitting. He always called people by their true names. Apparently, he didn't like nicknames.

"Prudence, I think you need to go home, talk to your Grams, and then file a police report tomorrow after you've gotten some rest," Officer Trudeau recommended. "I will phone in that an incident-"

"Dad," Andy started.

"Andrew Trudeau, you know not to argue with me!" Andy's father turned back to Prue. "Just so I am not assuming wrong, you look as if you were either attacked or…?"

"Yeah, I was attacked," Prue said while she avoided eye contact with Officer Trudeau. "I am sorry I woke you up."

"Prudence, you don't have to be sorry," Andy's dad said. He turned to face Andy. "Andrew, I am going to take Ms. Halliwell home. You should try and get some sleep. Don't worry about Prudence. She is going to be okay." Andy nodded to his father and looked over to Prue.

"Call me after you wake up if you feel like it?" Prue nodded as both of them stood up. They quickly embraced and Prue followed Andy's father out of his bedroom.


	3. Going Home

Officer Trudeau pulled his car to the curb of the street. Prue was looking down at her hands, not moving. As Officer Trudeau was unbuckling his seatbelt, he looked at Prue. "Prudence…" He said trying to get her attention. When she didn't answer him, he let the seatbelt slowly cross over his body and into place by his door. He turned to face Prue and put a soft, comforting face on. Officer Trudeau placed his hand tentatively on her arm. Startled, Prue jumped in her seat and looked up. When she saw Andy's dad, she slouched in the seat.

"Sorry," Prue said in a quiet voice.

"Prudence, you have nothing to be sorry about," Andy's dad comforted. He moved his hand from Prue's arm to her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Just take a deep breath to calm yourself down."

"Grams is going to be so mad at me," Prue fretted. She unbuckled her seatbelt, but didn't make any other moves to get out of the car. Her hands started to sweat, and she intertwined her fingers and started twisting them in nervousness. Again, she felt Officer Trudeau's hand on her shoulder. Prue took that as a signal that it would be okay. She knew that if she did have any issues at the manor, she could always stay in Andy's guestroom in his home.

Prue looked back at Andy's father and received a nod from him. She grabbed onto the handle and opened the door with one, swift movement. Placing her right foot on the curb and then her left foot, she gingerly stepped out of the car. Prue closed the door with a soft push. When Officer Trudeau appeared besides Prue, she gained the courage to walk towards the manor. Once they reached the door, Officer Trudeau pressed the doorbell.

Almost immediately, they heard the lock in the door turn. When they saw the doorknob turn, Prue looked down at the concrete porch. A woman appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry to wring the doorbell this early in the morning, Ms. Halliwell," Officer Trudeau explained. "I was awoken from my sleep when I heard crying coming from my son's bedroom where I found Prudence in there." Prue stepped through the threshold and past her grandmother into the solarium, which was out of earshot from the front door.

"Thank you, Officer Trudeau," Penny said. "I appreciate you bringing her back home."

"I thought it would be appropriate for her to be at home tonight instead of with Andrew. I believe she just wanted to talk to someone right away, and I guess my home was closest to where…" Penny shifted uncomfortably onto her left foot.

"Do you think she was hurt?"

"Penelope, I believe she was attacked by someone. Just go gentle on her. She's afraid that you'd me mad at her."

"Mad at her? Why would I be mad-"

"I know. I told her that she shouldn't be afraid of you," Officer Trudeau kindly interrupted her. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, I got to go and phone this in. I told Prudence to just call the station tomorrow. She needs rest and comfort right now." He held out his hand for Penny and she took it. They gave each other a goodnight handshake and went their separate ways.

Penny walked in the direction of the soft crying she heard. Her heartstrings were pulled because she hated when any one of her granddaughters were hurt. When she spotted Prue curled up on one of the couches in the solarium, she immediately picked up her pace and sat down next to her. As her grandmother sat down next to her, Prue immediately moved her position so her head could lie in Penny's lap. Penny just sat there as comforted Prue while she cried. After a couple of minutes, Prue sat up and was handed a couple of tissues by her Grams.

"Grams, I am so sorry," Prue said with slight anxiety. "I know I should've been home-"

"Now, Prudence," Penny said. "You don't have to be sorry. What you have to do is tell me what happened." When Prue looked down at her hands and didn't answer Penny, Penny placed one of her fingers beneath Prue's chin and lifted it. She looked straight into her granddaughter's ice blue eyes. "Prudence, honey, what happened?"


	4. The Attack

Before Prue had the chance to tell Grams what had happened, a pitter-patter was heard coming from the stairs. The wood floors were creaking a little with whatever was making its way towards the solarium.

"Shhh! You're gonna give us up!" A little voice echoed throughout the downstairs. After a few seconds, the same voice started talking again. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"'Cause you are the one that started talking while I was just walking!"

"But you're the one that heard the doorbell!"

"Would you just be quiet Phoebe?"

"Fiiinne, Pi-per," Phoebe over enunciated. Grams looked at Prue. She started to whisper, imitating Phoebe and Piper.

"Do you want them to know?" Grams placed a hand on Prue's back. She felt something sticky. Confused, she brought her away from Prue's back. What she saw astounded her. "My Lord, Prue, you're bleeding!" Prue barely lifted her face towards Penny. This only allowed for the tops of her ice-blue eyes to be seen.

"It's already scabbing, Grams," Prue said weakly. "I don't feel it anyway." She lowered her head and sniffled. A tissue box appeared on her lap which made Prue look back up. Phoebe stood there looking extremely scared. Phoebe never saw her big sister cry. Prue scooped up 12 year-old Phoebe in a great, big hug of thanks. Well, she tried scooping her sister up. When Prue put her sister back on the floor, she placed each hand on either side of Phoebe's head. She then brought Phoebe's forehead to her lips and kissed it. "Thanks, Pheebs," Prue said with a sob stopping in the middle of her throat.

Prue then noticed something in the corner of her eye. It was Piper hesitantly coming around the wall the separated the stairs and the solarium.

"Prue?" She said quietly. "Can I, um, get you anything?" Piper stood there. She had her hands laced behind her back and was rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Just come here and sit with me, Grams, and Pheebs," Prue responded while patting the couch next to her right. Piper sat next to Prue while Phoebe sat next to Piper.

"Prudence," Penny began. "Are you sure you are ready? I mean, are you able to tell your sisters?" Penny was hesitant for allowing Piper and Phoebe to hear what happened to their older sister. They have always known Prue as strong, independent- as much as she could with the control of Grams- and rebellious. Prue nodded at her grandmother's question.

"Well," Penny said. "Just let me wash my hand." Once she stood up, she started walking towards the kitchen, but she stopped. Penny turned and faced her three granddaughters. "Prudence, you really should clean up as well."

* * *

After Penny and Prue finished washing up and getting more comfortable, they met in Prue's room. Prue sat cross-legged in the middle of her bed. Her sisters flanked her sides, sort of acting like her body guards even though they were younger. Penny pulled a chair up to the side of the bed facing her granddaughters. This was the closest she could be to Prue because both Piper and Phoebe insisted on being next to their sister.

"Prudence," Penny began. "If you feel uncomfortable at any time, we can stop and let you take a break." Prue took a deep breath, but didn't begin speaking. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. She couldn't make words come out of her mouth. Making that night's memories come to the surface was harder than she thought would be. Out of nervousness, she ran her tongue across her braces. Feeling the little bumps on her teeth reminded her of the little bumps you have on the road of life. This was a combination of two of those little bumps. Shaking her head to clear out all of the thoughts, Prue was able to take a breath and begin her story of what had taken place.

_(Flashback)_

"_I am going to his house whether you like or not!" Prue yelled at her grandmother. She was currently sporting a short, silver skirt that barely covered her bottom. A blue shirt adorned her upper body. Black leather, high-top boots and a black leather jacket accented her apparel. Prue lifted her chin slightly which made her bangs split in the middle of her forehead. The rest of her jet black flowed down her back. Her bright blue eyes bore down on her grandmother._

"_Fine!" Penny shouted back as she put up her hands in surrender. "You do what you want, Prudence. I just have your destiny in mind! You need to get some sense beat into you! It's your fault if you end up in trouble." She turned around and walked away from her eldest granddaughter. Penny didn't understand this rebellious stage that Prue was in. She loved her, but sometimes she felt as if she couldn't get to her._

_Prue pushed her hair behind her head as she turned around with confidence. She exited the house and slammed the door. With her excitement, she basically skipped over all of the steps to the sidewalk. The adrenaline flowing through her system propelled her to Justin's house. Justin was nothing like Andy. Andy was a gentleman and never forced Prue to do anything she didn't want to do. Justin coerced Prue to do the things he wanted to do. He also introduced Prue to some dangerous activities along the lines of stealing and drinking. Prue's mind told her that these things were good. Others who looked at Prue and Justin's relationship from the outside would realize that it wasn't right. Everything that was bad Prue thought was good._

_When Prue reached Justin's house, she heard loud music blearing. She had to ring the doorbell over ten times before Justin reached the front door. As the door opened, Prue had a whiff of booze and cigarettes. Vibrations were felt through the front porch._

"_Hey, babe," Justin said. He grabbed Prue's ass and pulled her swiftly against his body. Justin forced Prue's lips to his. As their kiss ended, Prue had to gag. Alcohol and cigarettes overwhelmed her senses. The act of her gagging enraged Justin. "Something wrong, bitch?" He grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her into the house with the door slamming behind them. Justin locked the door and started dragging Prue in the direction of his bedroom._

"_Justin, stop it!" Prue started struggling. "You're hurting my wrist…" Prue was trying to loosen Justin's grip with her free hand. Unexpectedly, Justin let go, turned around, and slapped Prue right on the cheek. The force of the slap made Prue fall to the ground. She immediately brought a hand up to her injured cheek. Gingerly, she placed that hand on her cheek. It was already hot from the impact. Prue looked up into Justin's eyes. What frightened her was that she saw no sorrow or sadness in his eyes. In fact, she saw no emotion in his eyes at all._

_Knowing that she had to get out of the house, she immediately turned her body so she was on her knees. Prue tried to crawl to the front door, but was stopped by Justin. Justin grabbed hold of Prue by her hair and yanked her to her feet. In immense pain, Prue's hands immediately went to her scalp to try and soothe it. The next thing she knew, Prue was in Justin's room on the floor. The bad thing about that moment was is that she didn't know where Justin went. Suddenly, she felt a jarring pain in her back._

"_Bitch, get up!" Justin slurred. He bent down and grabbed hold of her leather jacket. Justin then proceeded to throw Prue onto his bed. Prue thought she was going to be raped._

"_Justin, no!" Prue screamed at the top of her lungs. If there was anyone else in the house, she knew they wouldn't hear her over the music. A fist appeared above her head and came down upon her head. Tears immediately sprung from her eyes. Even though her family thought she had a high tolerance for pain, she didn't. The thing was, was that she didn't want her family to know she was in pain. At this point, though, she couldn't help but to show that she was in pain._

_In a moment of Justin taking a break from attacking Prue, she turned over and over until she fell onto the floor. Her fight-or-flight response kicked into gear. When Prue thought she had gotten away from Justin, she started to get up. All of a sudden, Prue felt a hand upon her shoulder. Again, she was on the ground. Prue started kicking wildly, and when she heard a cracking sound, she knew she had broken Justin's nose. This gave her the time she needed to get away from Justin and out of the house. _


	5. Healing?

After telling her family the story of how she was attacked, Prue was extremely tired. Penny took Piper and Phoebe back to their room and made them comfortable before returning to Prue.

"Sweetheart," Penny said as she entered Prue's room. Prue had already gotten into bed and was slowly falling asleep. Penny sat on the side of the bed and started stroking the side of Prue's head. When they had eye contact, Penny began speaking again. "You know, that was very brave of you to talk about what happened, especially in front of your sisters." Penny waited for a response from Prue, but she didn't get any. Prue just stared up at her grandmother with a blank expression, desperately trying to keep her eyes open. Penny looked down at the comforter that adorned the bed.

"I am sorry about what I said earlier, Prudence," Penny said. She absentmindedly smoothed out a wrinkle in the comforter. Penny looked back at Prue. "No one deserves what has happened to you. I wanted for you to know that I will do everything in my _power_ to make sure that Justin does not hurt you again."

At the mention of Justin's name, Prue flinched. She was never going to like hearing that name again. "Thanks, Grams," Prue yawned purposefully. She just wanted to get some rest. Noticing Prue's yawn, Penny got off of the bed.

"If you need anything, at anytime, don't hesitate to ask, even when it's late at night," Penny said. She gave Prue a kiss on the side of her head. "Try to have a good night's sleep." Before turning the lights off in Prue's room, Penny looked back at her granddaughter. Prue had already fallen asleep.

Softly closing the door behind her, Penny turned to the stairs leading up to the attic and started towards them. She had always told her Prue, Piper, and Phoebe that the attic door was locked, and they weren't allowed up there. In Penny's case, it was never locked to her. When she reached the top of the stairs, she waved her hand at the doorknob, and the door unlocked. Penny then approached a trunk located in the corner of the room. With another wave of her hand, the trunk lid opened. There was a book with three interlocking circles adorning the front of it resting in the center of the trunk. Penny reached into the trunk and grabbed the book. Since her hands were full, she nodded at the trunk, and it closed softly.

With the book in hand, Penny walked over to a music stand-looking pedestal. She placed the book on top of it. An armoire that was standing on the opposite end of the attic contained all of this Wiccan paraphernalia. When Penny spotted six candles, she motioned her hand at them and they floated in a straight line. As they reached Penny, they formed a circle big enough to fit two people. On a table near the window next to the pedestal, matches sat next a crystal, map, and even more paraphernalia. Penny walked over to the table a picked up the pack of matches and walked to the candles. She lit a match and then lit all of the candles. After Penny blew out the match and placed it with unused matches on the table, Penny recited a spell from memory.

_Hear these words, hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me, I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide_

Bright, white lights appeared in a swirling motion within the center of the candles. They descended towards the floor, and when they disappeared, they revealed a woman with brown, shoulder length hair.

"Hi, mother," she said.

* * *

Prue sat up suddenly in bed. She had just awoken from a nightmare. Prue swept the back of her hand across her forehead and immediately, her hand was wet with sweat. In fact, her pajamas were soaked as well. Prue looked at her clock and saw 4:32 a.m. Had she really slept for just 3 hours? At that moment, Prue needed someone to comfort her, but she didn't want to wake up her grandmother even though Penny said to.

Throwing the covers off of her, Prue walked over to her closet and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. She grabbed a hoodie and tied it around her waist. Prue walked over to her window, opened it, and climbed down the trellis outside her window. It was a little chilly, so she pulled her hoodie over her head. Knowing her destination, she smiled.

As she started walking swiftly towards her destination, Prue's heart started beating faster with excitement. When Prue's destination was in sight, she sprinted towards the finish line. Another grin appeared on her face when she noticed that his light was on in his room. Prue bent down and retrieved a rock from the ground. She was about to throw it, but the front door to the house opened.

"Hey, Prue," he greeted quietly. "I saw you running towards my house. Come in before you get cold and before my dad wakes up again." He held out his hand for Prue to take it, and she did. They walked quietly up the stairs after locking the front door. When they reached the bedroom, he closed the door behind them. Prue wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into him.

"Thank you, Andy," Prue whispered. She looked up, into his eyes and smiled.

"You're going to have to be quiet this time as to not wake up my dad," Andy whispered into her ear. He reached behind him and switched off his lights.


	6. Author's Note

A/N: I am trying to make the chapters longer for your enjoyment. I just wanted to let all of you know that I am keeping this story going strong. There will be twists and turns now and then. These first couple of chapters are just background until the story that goes with the summary comes up. Let me know what I can do to make it more enjoyable for all of you and also what you might like to see. Who knows, it might just come up in the story!!!!


	7. Slight Panic

Prue and Andy were cuddling underneath the blankets in his bed. Prue was facing Andy and was resting her head on his upper arm. She was tracing the outline of Andy's pectoral muscles with her right pointer finger. Andy, on the other hand, was stroking Prue's hair with his left hand.

"I hope I didn't make things worse, Prue," Andy whispered. It was still before the sun had risen and Officer Trudeau hadn't woken up yet. Andy knew better than wake his father up twice in one night, although this was a different reason. See, Prue and Andy started talking for a little bit after Andy had turned off the lights. Since they went to his bed and lied down to talk, Andy couldn't resist from kissing Prue's forehead. Slowly, but surely, Andy kept lowering his target on Prue's face as she raised her head slowly. When their lips contacted, neither of them were surprised. From there, their passion escalated to making love. "I shouldn't have-"

"Andy," Prue said. She placed her tracing finger upon his lips. "This has actually helped me a bit." A slight smile appeared on Prue's face which relaxed Andy a bit. "But," Prue started to say as she wrapped the comforter around her and got off of the bed. "I gotta get going before Grams wakes up and finds me missing. She will freak out."

* * *

Back at the manor, Piper was sleeping soundly, but Phoebe just couldn't fall back asleep. She was extremely worried about Prue. Phoebe had awoken from a dream that someone had gone into her oldest sister's room and had kidnapped her. After about 20 minutes of trying to fall back asleep, Phoebe decided to go and check on Prue.

She tiptoed out of her room and across the hall to Prue's. Just in case Prue was asleep, Phoebe decided to crack the door open a little so she could just see the bed. Hopefully that bed would have her sister in it. When the door to Prue's room opened, Phoebe immediately noticed that Prue was not in her bed. Phoebe ran into the room and towards the closet just in case Prue was changing for some reason. She found Prue's pajamas scattered across the closet floor. Her heart started to race. What if someone had taken her sister?

Phoebe exited the closet and surveyed her sister's bedroom. She noticed that the window next to the trellis was open. "Oh my…" Phoebe uttered. Two thoughts went through her head. Either Prue snuck out of the house or someone had taken Prue from her bed, had her change into different clothes, and kidnapped her. Unfortunately, Phoebe went with the latter. Panic set into Phoebe as she assumed the worst. All she could think of doing, since her mind was filled with panic and fog, was waiting on Prue's bed until Prue came home or someone noticed that she wasn't in bed either. Little did Phoebe, or sleeping Piper, know was that in the attic, their grandmother was having a conversation with someone they hadn't seen in nine years.

"Mother, you can't be serious," Patty said incredulously. "Prue would never-"

"Patty, I have never lied to you," Penny said with obvious frustration. "I always call you to tell you anything that has happened to one of your daughters."

"I can't believe someone would actually hurt her!" Patty responded. She through her hands down in confusion, frustration, and anger. Still standing within the circle of candles, and still transparent, Patty decided to step outside of the lit candles. She walked over to her mother and gave her a hug.

"It would be better to see you under better circumstances, Patty," Penny said. She gave a weak smile and walked over to the Book of Shadows. Patty followed her. When Patty noticed the size of the book, her eyes grew wide.

"How many spells have you added?" Patty asked bewildered. She placed her hand on the cover and softly smiled. "Hopefully my girls will use this one day." Patty turned to face her mother. Her face was filled with determination and her eyes filled with desire. "I think I know a way that Justin will never, ever hurt Prudence again."

"What are you talking about?" Penny asked with caution.

"I mean, we should cast a spell or do something-"

"Patricia, we cannot use our magic to punish the guilty!"

"But this is Prue we're talking about!"

"I know, sweetheart," Penny said. She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I am furious as well." Penny turned to the book and opened it. She started flipping through the pages and stopped with a sigh.

"What is it mother?" Patty asked with slight concern. When her mother sighed, she knew there was something on Penny's mind.

"Don't you worry, Patty," Penny said as she turned to face her. "Justin will not get away with this." A smile appeared on both women's faces. Penny walked over to the circle of candles and picked one up. She looked lovingly at her daughter and smiled again. "Goodnight, sweetheart," Penny said as she blew out that candle. Patty disappeared in the same white lights that she appeared in. Except this time the lights ascended towards the ceiling and disappeared with Patty. Penny then proceeded to blow out the rest of the candles and put them away. Penny then walked back to the book and started flipping through it again.

* * *

Piper started to stir in her bed. She wasn't sleeping well and didn't know what was making her uneasy. She rolled over to find Phoebe's bed empty. Piper sat up quickly. "Phoebe?" She got out of bed and checked the nearest bathroom. Phoebe was not in there. "Phoebe?" Piper whispered into the air. She then followed the sound of quiet crying to Prue's bedroom. Piper knocked on the door even though it was wide open. She saw a curled up form on top of the bed. It was too small to be Prue so it could only be one other person.

Piper walked into Prue's room and sat on the bed. She noticed that the crying form was Phoebe. As Piper started rubbing her little sister's back to comfort her, she started wondering where Prue was. "Phoebe," Piper whispered. "Do you know where Prue is?" Phoebe started crying harder as Piper finished her sentence. That is what made Piper nervous. She coaxed Phoebe into a sitting position so she could talk face-to-face with her. "Where's Prue?" Phoebe just shook her head and allowed her head to fall into her hands. Piper embraced Phoebe and allowed her to cry. When she calmed down a bit to talk, Piper got a box of tissues off of the night stand and handed it to Phoebe.

"I just wanted to check on Prue," Phoebe began. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm herself down a little bit. Her dark brown, chocolate-looking eyes connected with Piper's. "I'm scared, Piper. Where is she?" Phoebe had mostly calmed down. She took another tissue and blew her nose. Since the garbage bin was close by, Phoebe threw the tissues out from where she was sitting.

"Nice shot," Piper commented. She was trying to lighten the mood as much as she could. All of a sudden, they heard something come from the window. Both Piper and Phoebe froze as they saw someone climbing into the window feet first. The person was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie. The hood was covering the person's head. Phoebe looked towards Piper, not knowing what to do. Piper motioned for her to stay quiet. They were slowly getting off the bed when the person turned around and took off the hood.

"Prue!" Phoebe ran up to her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Piper walked over to them and they proceeded to do a group hug.

"What's wrong?" Prue asked as she turned on the lamp on the nightstand. She took of the hoodie and threw it into the closet. Her sisters had sat back down on her bed and Prue then joined them. Like a little child, Phoebe scooted as close as she could to Prue without sitting on top of her. Phoebe then wrapped her arms around Prue's waist and Prue kissed the top of her youngest sister's head.

"I thought someone had taken you from your room," Phoebe said. "I had a dream that a man kidnapped you and I came in here to see if you were alright. You weren't here, and I freaked out-"

"I'm fine, Pheebs," Prue said. She untangled herself from Phoebe's arms and held her at arm's length. Prue held Phoebe's gaze for a second before she explained. "I went over to Andy's because I couldn't sleep." Prue then looked over to Piper and winked. Thankfully Phoebe didn't see that wink because she would've known what actually happened. Piper just shook her head and gave Prue a little smirk. Prue brought both of her sisters into another hug.

"Knock-Knock," a voice was heard from the doorway. The three girls looked and saw their grandmother leaning against the doorframe. "May I come in or am I disturbing something?" All three of them were surprised. Their Grams wasn't known for being up early in the morning. Without waiting for an answer, Penny entered the room and stopped next to the bed. "All of you should be sleeping now." Penny reached out for Piper's and Phoebe's hands and gently pulled them off of the bed. "Go to bed you two. Sleep until you feel like waking up."

"But," both of the started to say. Penny placed a hand on either of their shoulder, turned them around, and gave their bottoms a little tap.

"Go," Penny said. "Don't try and argue." Both Piper and Phoebe walked to their bedroom. Penny turned back to Prue. Her granddaughter was getting beneath her covers. She helped Prue finish tucking herself into bed. "Sleep, Prudence." Penny kissed Prue on the forehead, turned off the light, and closed Prue's bedroom door behind her. As Penny was descending the stairs, she said under her breath, "Justin will pay for what he did."

Little did Penny know was that Piper actually heard her grandmother. Piper proceeded to her room, got into bed as quickly as possible, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"What is it, Piper?" A little voice from the other side of the room came. It was a tired Phoebe. Piper smiled a little. Her sister was so cute when she was tired.

"Grams is furious with Justin."

"I would be too," Phoebe responded. She rolled over in bed and fell asleep within minutes. A couple minutes after Phoebe fell asleep, Piper did as well. They went to bed knowing that Prue was safe while their grandmother's fury was completely apparent.


	8. Bye, Justin

As Piper, Prue, and Phoebe slept upstairs, Penny was busy in the kitchen. She placed a small pot on top of a burner and turned on the stove. "I swear, on Alan's grave, that Justin will never be able to do anything anymore…" She walked over to the sink and measured a cup of water from the faucet. Pouring it into the warming pot, Penny glanced at the piece of paper where she had written a spell and ingredients for a potion. She still needed two sticks of cayenne pepper, a half cup of thyme, a teaspoon of poplar seeds, and a pinch of dill.

Once the water started boiling, she put one stick of cayenne pepper in the pot and waited until it dissolved. Penny stirred the cayenne and water mix as she poured in the poplar seeds. A mist started to rise from the mixture signaling that the next ingredients could be put in at any time. She lowered the flame a bit and walked over to a cabinet to get a mortar and pestle. She placed the thyme and dill into the mortar. Penny took the pestle and grinded the two herbs together, making exactly 50 circles with the pestle.

Once properly "pestled", Penny took the mortar in her left hand and the ladle to stir the potion in the right hand. She poured the contents of the mortar slowly into the potion as she stirred the liquid counter-clockwise. When the mortar was emptied of its contents, the potion's mist increased to smoke.

Penny picked up the sheet of paper with the spell written on it as well as the last cayenne pepper stick. She looked at the spell and started chanting out loud.

_Neither dark nor light  
Day nor night,  
I banish Justin from my sight. _

_What you did will never recur,_

_To a different place I now refer._

After she finished chanting, she dropped the cayenne stick into the pot. A small explosion happened and Penny smiled. From that moment on, she knew that Prue was safe from Justin.

* * *

"That's weird…" Penny was talking on the phone a couple of weeks later. A slight smile appeared at the corner of her mouth. She was currently in the kitchen. After Prue woke up the day after her attack, Penny took her to the police station to update the report that Officer Trudeau had filed. San Francisco Police Department told them that they would get on it that day. When the phone rang that morning, Penny instinctively knew that it was the police station. They had told her that Justin had disappeared without a trace which had forced that smile. "Are you sure?" She shifted her weight to her other leg. Even though she knew what had truly happened to Justin, she needed to sound innocent. "Okay, thanks."

Penny hung up the phone. She looked up at the ceiling and mouthed a "you're welcome" to Patty. A pitter-patter was heard coming from the stairs. Grams put on a smile and waited for her granddaughters to enter the kitchen.

"It was gross, Piper," Phoebe started to say. "I saw her run to the bathroom, and she didn't even close the door!"

"What?" Piper sounded astonished. "Prue always wants her privacy!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Phoebe responded. "I went to the bathroom to see what was wrong, and Prue was throwing up. It was disgusting!"

"Did she say anything?"

"How could she? She was spewing out her guts!"

"Thanks, Pheebs, for that visual…" Piper finished with a gag. When they saw their grandmother with a smile on, they stopped. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other. They thought they might be in trouble. Because Piper knew that Phoebe couldn't keep any secrets, Piper started speaking first.

"Hey, Grams!" Piper smiled wide. It seemed as if Piper stole her smile from Penny because as soon as Piper smiled, Penny frowned. When she saw the frown on her grandmother, Piper lost her smile as well. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, sweetheart," Penny said. "I am just concerned."

"About what?" Phoebe replied for Piper. "I mean, we have nothing to hide, we did nothing, nothing at all. We have nothing to hide, right Piper?" Penny narrowed her eyes at Phoebe. Phoebe seemed skittish. When Phoebe was skittish, Penny knew something was going on.

"What's wrong with Prudence?" Penny asked them.

"Oh, I think she has the stomach flu or something, Grams," Piper commented. "What's for breakfast?"

* * *

It was three weeks later, and Prue still was getting sick. Penny walked into Prue's room with toast and jam. She placed it on her bedside table. "You really need to eat something, Prudence," Grams was lecturing. "You look pale, and you've been throwing up every… morning…" Penny then realized something. "I'm going to the store, Prudence. Do you need anything?" When Prue didn't respond, Penny left the manor.

A couple of minutes later, Piper and Phoebe entered Prue's room.

"Are you okay, Prue?" Phoebe asked. She slowly approached Prue's bed. Tears were streaming down Prue's face. "Prue, what's wrong?" Phoebe paced her hand on Prue's arm. A shock, somewhat like static electricity, was felt between Prue's arm and Phoebe's hand. Phoebe brought back her hand out of surprise, and then placed it back on her arm. Piper quickly approached her sisters. This scared them. Piper and Phoebe almost never saw their sister cry.

"I just don't feel well," Prue said quietly. She reached for the tissue box on her nightstand. Since she couldn't reach it, Piper grabbed a tissue for her. Prue gave her a quick smile of thanks. This gave Piper ample time to look at Prue's face. Prue was in fact pale.

"Phoebe, we should let Prue get some rest," Piper said. Piper gave Prue a kiss on her cheek and turned to leave. Phoebe followed suit and walked out with Piper. After Piper and Phoebe left Prue's room, Prue sighed as she rolled over onto her back. Absentmindedly, Prue placed her right hand on top of her belly.


End file.
